


Space Pirates

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel refuses to think of it as their pirate ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "freedom", "space travel", "leaving" & "earth"

Daniel finished with the laces of his ridiculous leather outfit and glanced over at Vala, who looked just as dangerous and sexy in hers as the first time he’d seen her in it, then headed toward the cockpit of the al’kesh he absolutely did _not_ think of as their pirate ship.

The instruments all registered in the green, for once, and he let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes, he wished Sam could have come with them— she’d have had the al’kesh purring like a kitten, instead of barely keeping it together— but he knew that was impossible. Sam was much more important where she was.

With the apparent defeat of the Ori, Stargate Command had been eager to return to exploring the galaxy, but Henry Hayes’s successor as President had taken them all by surprise. The newly elected Commander-in-Chief had campaigned on change and progress— didn’t they all?— but instead of continuing with Hayes’s plan to work toward making the Stargate Program public, he’d tried to have them shut down. Permanently.

Sam and Jack, both highly-decorated generals, had managed to keep the SGC intact, but it was slow going. Too slow, especially for _literal_ ‘resident aliens’ living on Earth.

And when Daniel had been faced with the choice of letting the government confine Vala beneath a mountain for the rest of her life, or running away with her in a broken-down Goa’uld spaceship, it had been the easiest decision he’d ever made.

“You’re thinking too much, darling,” said Vala, leaning in the cockpit doorway.

Daniel turned to simply look at her, all sleek curves and wicked smiles, until she sauntered over to him.

“Were you thinking about me?” she teased.

He took her hand, a gesture so familiar he did it almost automatically, now. “I was, actually,” he said, smiling.

“Good things?”

“Always,” Daniel promised. He moved toward the pilot’s seat and tugged her into his lap. “Except when I’m thinking very bad things.”

Vala shivered delightedly and leaned in to kiss him. Daniel kissed her back, almost still surprised at his own daring— once, he would never have even thought of saying things like that, but after a few weeks alone with Vala in a tiny ship, he’d learned to occasionally take the metaphorical offensive.

Daniel liked to believe that, someday, they’d be able to go back to Earth. He missed Jack and Sam and Teal’c— even Cam. He knew their raids on Lucien Alliance factions and stubborn Ori sects would get them into real trouble eventually.

But just then, they had three more hours until they got where they were going, and Daniel had decided to enjoy them.

THE END


End file.
